For Me, It's You
by DPJT021
Summary: Starts off at LL2 dinner...Rated T Just in Case..
1. Prologue

So...If you ever read any of my other stories on the Scrubs Board you see I tend to not finish them...I think it's cause I watch the show and see that play out and it whacks my stories off the chart and I start trying to bring in more storyline elements...In the end the whole thing just winds up bad and confusing...I've wanted to write an LL2 for a while and now a period of time has somewhat opened for me to write and I got some ideas so I'll give you guys The Prologue and tell me what you think...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thanks to JRP over at Scrubs for the rad banner...and for some of the pics…

What You Need To Know 

Lucky/Maxie happened Liz/Jason did not.

In that case Lucky is the father.

Lucky never said he wanted to name the baby Laura.

Liz has some faith and trust in Lucky.

Lucky didn't propose.

This starts at their dinner.

I probably won't follow sweeps.

Prologue

Lucky and Liz just enjoyed a delicious 5 star meal at The Metro Court and were now enjoying cheesecake made by the Metro Court's, world-famous French baker, John Crusoe. The dinner had gone smoothly but Lucky was slowly starting to get nervous.

"Do you…ah…want to step out on to the balcony?" Lucky asked nervously totally forgetting it was the middle of the winter.

"Lucky it's below freezing out." Liz said noticing his nervousness.

"Oh…Uh…Yeah…" he said trying to remember the perfect speech he had planned in his head. When he looked into he eyes and saw that look he craved for it all flew out the window. "You're so beautiful."

"Lucky...I think you misunderstood the intentions of this dinner." Liz loved Lucky she always would but she just needed more time. When the walls starting crumbling she thought of all the bad times and the walls quickly rebuilt themselves.

"I planned on asking you to marry me tonight…I have always loved you from the moment we met…We've been through so much together injuries, tragedies and loss. But I still see two dream filled teen-agers when I look at us and I see my mom and dad." He took a breath reaching for her hand which he was surprised to see she let him hold. "For years they were apart over things they wished they could take back. I don't want that to be us. I want to put the past behind us and start fresh."

"Lucky I need time." Liz said tearing up willing herself not to cry.

"I understand that...I'm not asking to be a couple…Well right now any way." Lucky grinned and even Liz couldn't hide a smile. "I'm asking you to be my roommate."


	2. How?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

IMGhttp://i18. 1: How?

"_I understand that...I'm not asking to be a couple…Well right now any way." Lucky grinned and even Liz couldn't hide a smile. "I'm asking you to be my roommate_."

"Lucky…" Liz said again cut off.

"Wait…I know you don't want to live with an addict and right now I'm not… If you're not happy in a month…I'll let go. I just feel safer with you living with me while you're pregnant. Besides the fact I don't like being alone…I miss you…and Cam." Lucky was rambling. He was nervous and had become scared of rejection…Well from Liz any way.

"I never said no Lucky."

"You never said yes."

"I don't know Lucky…I want to say yes but…"Liz stopped mid sentence not wanting to admit to Lucky she was scared.

Lucky thought for a moment finishing her sentence "You're scared aren't you." Liz simply nodded teary eyed. Lucky was on the verge of tears himself when he saw her admit she was scared of him. The woman he loved was scared of him.

Liz noticed quickly saying "I'm not afraid of the man I fell in love with…I'm afraid of the man I fell in love with on drugs and drastic amount of change it is between the two."

"Well do you at least want to see the house?"

"House?"

"Yeah…I used that three-hundred-thousand dollars that you refuse to take and I bought a house…It's on Maple Street, Four bedrooms, 2 Bathrooms…You know the basics."

"Lucky you shouldn't have..."

"But I did and even if you don't move in with me the house is yours…It was bought for you, Cameron and the baby...Our family…even if I'm not included." Liz smiled at Lucky. As she thought to herself how caring he is.

"Yes." Liz said finally seeing the man she fell in love with through the drug-addict perspective she had.

"You'll move in…"

"Yes…Now are we gonna go see this house or not?" Liz joked with Lucky nervous to see her new home.

The hard wood floors ran through the kitchen and dining room. The basement was recently redone and the perfect family room. Though all the rooms were white Liz looked the house as her blank canvas to make her family.

"Lucky it's beautiful…You need to let me help you pay for this." Liz said wondering if she shouldn't have accepted his gift.

"No it's a gift…You can't pay for your own gift."

"Okay then well can you at least explain to me how you're going to pay for this gift?"

"Don't worry about it…" That was Lucky's attempt to brush off the question.

"Lucky…" Liz somewhat whined.

"Fine…Instead of paying a mortgage I paid the house off and now in place of a mortgage I'll pay Nik and just pay the bills which should be easy with my new detective's salary."

"At least let me help pay some of the bills..."

"Fine, we'll talk later. But you need to pick out paint and furniture and stuff for the house first, so I can have it painted and ready for you guys to move in. The paint fumes aren't good for the baby."

Liz was surprised by normalness her and Lucky already reformed. But if he was going to be like this for her pregnancy…again…she would go crazy.


	3. Finding Out

Chapter 2: Finding Out

Lucky and Elizabeth sat at the kitchen table of their new house in the morning enjoying a cup of coffee, while Cameron played with his trucks on the living room floor. They had been living together for about a week now and it was going good.

"You need a ride into work?" Lucky asked looking up from the paper.

"No, Emily is stopping by here and we're going to drive in together. You're coming for the ultrasound at 1 right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. You want me to pick up Cam from daycare and bring him along?"

"Of course." Liz always noticed the smile that came upon Lucky's face when she mentioned anything involving the baby. The truth is she was really still unsure about Lucky being apart of the baby's life but she knew it was what needed to be done and she even began enjoying sharing the experience and is worried fatherly tendencies.

"Do you want to find out the sex of the baby?" Lucky asked hoping he would receive a yes.

"Yes…I waited with Cam and now I just want to find out. Speaking of Cameron he should be hungry for breakfast by now." Calling her son he came running into the kitchen cars in hand.

"Yes Mama?" The little boy smiled up at his mother.

"Would you like some cereal for breakfast?"

"Fwuit Loops." He said in sweet little boy voice as Liz got up to retrieve a bowl and some milk. Cameron chose the chair in between his mother and father.

"Daddy's going to pick you up early from daycare today to come see a picture of the baby." Lucky told Cameron as Liz returned to the table sitting the bowl of cereal in front of Cameron.

"Is de baby a boy or a girl?" the curious little boy asked.

"We don't know yet." His mother replied.

"But were gonna find out." His father told him.

"Mama lets me feel de baby kick." Cameron told Lucky proudly.

"I bet your mama will let you hold him or her when it's born." Lucky said grinning down at his smiling son.

"I still don't get it." Cameron said.

"Get what?" Liz asked him.

"Where de baby comes from." Cameron asked wondering why his parent's faces were showing a somewhat surprised expression.

"How about we go get you dressed buddy." Lucky told his son picking him up and taking him upstairs.

As her boys began their way up the stairs Liz began to clean up the bowl of cereal and the coffee cups. She looked over to the coffee pot and decided to put the leftover coffee in a thermos for Lucky and Cruz. Since they both were receiving they crappie end of the deal from there bosses they were stuck out side all day watching the boats. While Cameron found that fun they did not. Hearing a knock at the door Liz went to answer it knowing it was Emily.

"Hey." She said answering the door as she and Emily greeted each other with hugs.

"Where's Cam and Lucky?" Emily asked hoping to see the two.

"Upstairs. Lucky's getting Cam dressed."

"Do you want to wait for them to come down?"

"Yeah if you don't mind…I would like to know how Lucky answered Cameron's question of where do babies come from?" Liz smiled as Emily began laughing.

As Lucky was walking down the steps he knew exactly what they were laughing at as he continued to explain to his son "The baby will come from mommy's belly."

"But how does it fit?" The little boy continued to ask confused.

"Magic." Lucky told him simply putting on a serious face and nodding.

"Magic…"Cameron said slowly as Lucky continued to nod.

Holding back her laughter Liz said "I left coffee in a thermos on the counter and Cam's lunch is in the fridge. Remember 1 on floor 4 ill be at the nurses station."

"I got it no worries." Lucky told Liz winking.

They all began to leave together as Emily and Liz went into one of Nikolas's limos, Lucky and Cameron got in his truck. Lucky still heard Elizabeth's laugh ringing in his ears he loved her laugh. That's when he knew that they would always find their way back to each other…no matter what.

Meanwhile in the limo Emily asked how living with Lucky again was going.

In response Liz began "I'm happy and I can see us together again but I'm worried about Cameron…We've lived together a week and every night Cameron sneaks in Lucky's room and stays there the rest of the night. I know he scared to lose Lucky again and he just wants to know he's there but the fact is he shouldn't have to worry. I believe and hope we can be a couple again but do I let Cam worry the whole time I mean he's only 3."

Emily understood Elizabeth's concern but she knew in the end Liz and Lucky would always be just that…Liz and Lucky. "Have Lucky talk to him… Have Lucky tell him he won't leave…But if he does have to leave you need to let Cameron see him."

"I know…But how do I have Lucky tell him that when I need Lucky to tell me that." Liz said just as scared as her son.

"Listen it sounds like you need to relax why don't you Lucky and Cam go up to the mountains for Valentine's and President's weekend with Nikolas, Spencer and I."

"Absolutely not it's you and Nikolas's first Valentine's back together."

"We planned on asking you any way, we were trying to make it a family trip we invited Lulu too. Trust me she fought us but she's going."

"Fine I'll talk to Lucky…"

The day went extremely slow for both Lucky and Liz waiting for the 1st ultrasound for their baby. It was when Liz finally stopped looking at the clock that she saw Lucky walk out of the elevator with Cameron. At the same time Kelly approached the desk.

"Mama!" Cam shouted running behind the desk squeezing at her legs.

"Hey little guy." Liz said picking up her son. The task was becoming somewhat difficult being almost 6 months pregnant.

"Elizabeth Spencer you are way overdue for this ultrasound lets go." Kelly told the three Spencer's.

"Overdue you mean she should have gotten one before this?" Lucky asked nervously.

"Relax Lucky, I have had an extremely busy schedule and so has Liz this was the first available slot that worked for both of us."

"Oh okay." Lucky said breathing a sigh of relief.

They quickly entered the room as Liz laid on the table pulling up her shirt to expose her stomach. Cameron sat on Lucky's lap as Kelly put the cold gel on Elizabeth's stomach and prepared the machine.

Cameron whispered in Lucky's ear "Is that the magician?"

Lucky let out an audible laugh "No…"

"Then who is?"

"Look…"Lucky said just as amazed as his son to see the image pop up on the screen of the baby. Kelly pointed out various body parts as the three watched in amazement. A tear trickled down Liz's cheek as Lucky held back his own tears. Lucky slowly wiped away the tear as Liz looked into his eyes.

Kelly asked "Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" Liz and Lucky nodded. "Congratulations you're having a Baby Girl. I'm going to print out a few copies for you."

When Kelly stepped out Lucky placed a soft kiss onto Liz's lips. A kiss neither regretted. 


End file.
